Champions and Rivals
by almakazam
Summary: What you are about to read is a fanfiction of Pokémon taking place in an archipelago region called Atallia. A new evil organization slowly begins to rot their deeds throughout the region, and the eight gym leaders and their trainees must defeat them. A tale of friendship, romance and adventure that unfolds in Gym Leader Ren's eyes. (( Based on me and my friends' OCs and roleplay ))
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

What you are about to read is a fanfiction of Pokémon taking place in an archipelago region called Atallia, the land farthest from the six canon regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos) and surrounded by the vast, enigmatic sea. Shrouded with the tingling excitement of new discoveries and beginnings, along with the underlying mysteries and dangers that come from the depths of the region itself, Atallia is a marvelous place that has yet to begin with an adventure. It is a unique mixture of the modern world and the lush countryside; natural beauty given birth by the mountains, thick forests and various islands. From the sunny beaches to the dreary snow lands, towns embedded deep within the green to the bustling neon cities, the peaceful fields to the steepest mountains, Atallia is truly a colorful place brimming with all sorts of adventures.

In the absence of the Elite Four (because Atallia could only offer a limited number of powerful trainers as of the moment), the eight mighty gym leaders— the people who keep the peace intact within the region, serve justice when called for, and the very ones who give hope to aspiring challengers to get stronger and surpass their limits, stand as the region's guardians and champions. Hand in hand, they work with the various aides distributed among the region for research and the local police for peace and order.

Of course, if justice, peace and goodwill are present, there is also the potential evil that looms over the region. Evil organizations are not exclusive to the other regions, after all… Selfishness and greed will always, at one point, arrive at one's heart, and corrupt their minds.

_But the champions will always be there to protect the peace, keep the goodwill, and continue building hopes and dreams._

* * *

* To describe the islands, cities and towns that make up the vast archipelago, here is a list and a map:

_Gensle City - The Victorian city; A rich City; Known for having the best vegetarian dishes._

_Kaiyu City- the Mountain side city; the hiking capital of Atallia region; the only city in Senrich island to have a sea port._

_Caridee City- The city of arts , technology and fashion. The metro/modern style city. The city of fine dining._

_Eversoothe City- the city inside a forest. Known for having a very simple civilization. The city of berries. The berry festival is here._

_Santibañez Island- the very private island owned by the Santibañez family._

_Figfall City- The city of grace. The dance capital of Atallia Region. Also known as the culinary arts City. Cooking contest is the biggest trend here._

_Plairus City- The city in the plains. The 80's New York style city. The famous rock music festival is always held here._

_Meteorbeach City- The city of stars. Known for having a clear sky, perfect for stargazing. The fireworks festival is held here. And most of the Atallia region festivals, excluding berry and rock music festival are held here._

_Coldense City- The industrial city. Once you're here. You'll see factory-like houses and factories._

_Summersun City- The Summer capital of Atallia Region. Known for having luxurious beaches and beach parties. Also known as the city of seafood._

_Rosewind city- The city of windmills. The city wear Wight city gets its electricity from. Known for having a Hot air balloon festival, and Drifblim sightseeing festival._

_Wight City- The city of neon, Also the modern city. Very much like a little Tokyo with a mix of New York. The Broadway city._

_Thirdveil city – Biggest city in the region, known for its Pokémon contest and battles._

_Ottershore town- The town infested by Oshawott._

_Treesk Town- The mountain top town. Shrouded by its thick forest with various Pokémon roaming around in it._

_Starfish town- The town of Staryu and Starmie. At night, an amazing view of the Staryu's cores light up on the surface of the deep waters of the sea._

_Tropica town- the town of luxurious villas._

_Lusheye town- the simple town with friendly Pokémon residing and where beginners take their training._

_Anchelle town- the town of new beginnings, the Day Care Center is here._

_Roic town- The igloo town near Coldense City._

_Flakeport town- The industrial town.  
_

_Bunniptich town- The mysterious town of dreams and nightmares, caused by an unknown force._

_** _Mountains, plains, caves and forests not yet included.

*** A map will be provided soon. probably.

* * *

_**A/N: This fic will probably be updated every after two weeks, because college stuff and laziness. I don't edit much and usually pass it raw, so yeah. Reviews and critiques are welcomed! This is my first story to use OCs, so I hope I'll do well!**_


	2. One Summer Day

_Tired. _I thought, adjusting my eyeglasses on the bridge of my nose as I heave a sigh.

In the late summer afternoon, the cool air from the air conditioner (our life saver from the heat) breezes in the noisy meeting room. Eight trainers, including me, sit around the long table with the Atallia director spearheading the assembly while his secretary, a slim woman with burgundy wavy hair and light freckles on her heart-shaped face, was listening to everyone by his side. The director, a short fellow with a black mustache and abnormally swirly-coned gray hair, dons that ever wide grin of his as matters have become less serious and everyone else ended up talking about the upcoming festivals. Arm propped under my chin, I stare out the window with a bored expression. Another long-suffering sigh leaves my lips. I wasn't feeling well, really.

Apparently, I had summed up and finished one week's worth of research in one treacherous night to meet today's deadline. The papers are now tucked safe and neat in one of my folders at the lab, where one of the aides will personally deliver it to the professors. Deep circles of violet sag beneath my sleepy eyes, and my voice was hoarse. I barely spoke in today's meeting. Eh, well. It _was_ my fault for having neglected the assignment. Partly, that is. There's this certain gym leader who had challenged me into a death-defying battle this other day, and I prepared my team for that. Three days of camping and training in the harsh winter of Mr. Irost (the mountain that never stops snowing, no matter what season) is not easy, obviously.

Oh, of course. The result? Quite predictable.

I lost.

The images of my tragic lost flood in my mind—memories I just wished to forget. A straight, piercing whip of tenacious vines, a deathly series of lightning crashing down, massive hurls of draconian basilisk power bombing down on the snowy terrain… Just a few things that happened in that battle. Excuse me; I am not a crybaby or a spoiled loser. It's just that, I realized I should have known I'd be losing to _him_. Three days of training wasn't enough, and probably it will never be. I was up against the strongest gym leader after all.

Well maybe I felt a little bitter. I kinda hoped that I had a chance at knocking down at least half of his team.

With a turn to the right, my eyes instantly narrow the moment they meet his smiling, russet pair. His eyes were a warm brown, dusted with specks of hazel and streaks of burnt umber. Beneath them were violet circles as well, but they didn't seem to drag him tired unlike mine. They were always so kind and playful, yet there are just those times they seem so distant and terrifying. They calm me down _and _creep the heck out of me, depending on which mood he is in. I could never predict what thoughts are dancing behind those gentle irises—the monster of a strategic battler that he is; the only emotions that could go through those windows are the ones he wants to reveal—innocence and danger. The working of Klarke's mind is an enigma, and this makes him a formidable rival.

I suppose it just fits him though. From the calm grass type, he shifted to specializing in the hollow dark type.

A boisterous chuckle escapes from him, and the others' voices start to descend into the same laughter. I don't even know what they're talking about now. He throws his head back, his arms on his stomach as he laughs. Jeez. He's always so happy on normal days.

Something seems different about him today, though, now that I take a good look at him. His raven hair was in its usual; tousled a bit with the right amount of wax. Nothing's changed with that green varsity jacket streaked with white lines and a "K" sewn on the right chest. Navy jeans, fancy Jordan white shoes with hints of black—which weren't so clean anymore with those dried mud marks and noticeable scratches— were still there.

My quizzical gaze flits back to his face—his stupidly, cheery face, and there I spot the most obvious thing. I mentally face palm myself and snort, rolling my eyes.

Aside from that runny nose I just noticed (stupid, sickly boy), he had shaved off his growing moustache. It was there last time we met. Such a small thing but really, men do look quite different when they shave facial hair. Too bad Klarke doesn't look like an old Chinese man or a funny Barboach anymore. Eh, it'll grow back anyway.

The warm russet eyes focus on my honey ones just as I look back again, and his pair widens in puzzlement.

I puff my cheeks out in irritation and quickly stare out the window again, the warmth in my face rising. Well, I've been staring far longer than I expected.

The gym leader conference formally ends with the director dismissing us with an approving smile on his face. His secretary prompts the papers of our newly picked gym types, clean and neat and expertly arranged in her folders. Director waves her off, motioning her to proceed to the office ahead of him; probably for her to begin the registration of our new profiles. His stubby little legs were crossed on top of the table, his short arms lying on his stomach—it's quite a big bulge, if I may add.

Gym leader Lee goes over to his side, a glint of unexpected enthusiasm in her coal eyes. Well, that's something new. The ninja gym leader is known to be quite fierce and headstrong in public, with her deadly, fearsome aura and sharp eyes. Her onyx irises—defined with tinges of fiery auburn, gleam with burning passion especially when driven to her emotions. She stands proud and glorious as the heiress to the noble Shinobi clan of Treesk. As with her element, then and now, she can be dangerous and perilous—but like fire, she is a valuable character. As fire brings light to darkness, Lee serves the same role in the group. She's quite the intimidating character at first, but a big-hearted person when you know her enough.

Her voice was seemingly cheerful too, and I could hear some of what she was telling the director. I raise a curious brow, but nonetheless didn't attempt to pry. Whatever the matter, I could just ask her soon. After I get a decent sleep.

"Well, then! Announcement, everybody!" Gym leader Banjo jumps off her swivel chair. She holds up a finger in the air, her other hand on her waist. By her side, the quieter but equally shrewd and foxy half of the _Santibañez _twins, stands an ever pleasant-faced Chaz. He flips his chiffon scarf over his shoulder and sighs, yet his face graces a gentle smile. I arch another brow at what possible announcement the twins could have.

Banjo dons that wolfish grin, baring her perfect teeth and radiating the energy of the rock star that she is. Her eyes were a dark shade of crimson, masked with a translucent coat of vermillion. And even if she had resorted to look boyish and rugged due to her preference, her dainty face still emanated the natural beauty that she holds. From her blazing red irises, the fair skin with the right golden undertone, the elegant straight line of her nose, thin crimson lips to her sweetest singing voice (often when she relaxes with non-rock music), Banjo was still as pretty as her _Jillian _self. Her hair, in a lovely shade of rust and auburn, was made into a pixie cut when she became a gym leader.

Her energetic voice is loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll be flying to Unova in a few hours with Chaz!" She pauses, watching our reactions carefully. I doubt she saw any other expression on my face except for 'I-want-to-go-home-now-and-sleep'. She could only laugh and roll her eyes. "I'll be meeting with Roxie for an important contract, and Chaz will be meeting up with Elesa. So who wants to come with us?"

I see two people raise and wave their hands frantically, with little squeals and giggles from them. The gleam in Elliot and Princess's eyes tell me that they were far too excited for the trip. A nod from Banjo, and the two girls did a high-five.

"You're not going, Ren?" Chaz's quiet voice calls my attention. He has the same pair of blazing eyes—the only difference was that his were gentler and his auburn hair was slightly longer than Banjo's. But Chaz and Banjo had _a lot_ of differences after that. The male twin had a complexion of a warm tan with a golden undertone, thick but expertly trimmed brows, fuller lips and a more defined jaw line. As Banjo was the loud and openly expressive of the two, Chaz was obviously the calm and cool one.

I give a shake of my head. "I'll have to catch up on sleep." I answer.

Elliot pouts her lips. "Please?" She begs in a characteristic tone of her voice. Her round amber eyes tried to do that puppy effect. "You can sleep during the four-hour flight!"

"Too tired to pack up and get on the plane." I smile a tight-lipped smile. And she just sighs in defeat along with Banjo and Princess.

"Oh well. Then what about the rest of you?" Banjo points at the three others who didn't raise their hands—Beatriz, Lee and Klarke.

Lee simply shakes her head with a smile on her face. "I have an upcoming festival to take care of."

The rock star gym leader shrugs her shoulders then, glancing at Klarke next. "And you, Chinese boy?"

"Training." He simply answers with a brilliant smile. Banjo, Lee, Elliot and I let out a sigh, and simultaneously roll our eyes. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

Knowing that he couldn't be persuaded further then, Banjo turns to Beatriz with a glare. "Don't tell me you'll be busy because I know you too well."

Beatriz arches a thin brow, pursing her lips into a restrained smirk. Her warm, light chocolate eyes behind her rectangular glasses stare back at the red-haired icon with amusement. "Nice that you know." She chuckles. I shake my head with her response, already knowing what she was going to say next. That goes the same for the rest of us, ready to mimic her.

"I have a date with Paul." We all said in unison.

She grimaces, a new shade of crimson creeping to her plump cheeks as she puffs them out in embarrassment. Everyone descends into laughter.

"Fine, fine. Go have your damn date." Banjo waves her off as she shakes her head. Her grin was still teasing and wide. "So it's just the four us then? Alright, lemme just call someone from the agency for the tickets. Chaz?"

The male twin nods quietly, switching on his _sassy _Xtransceiver and pressing a few buttons. He heads towards the window sill, leaning on it and looking out dramatically. For someone so quiet, he was stupidly photogenic.

And it's quite ironic he's into the modelling, hosting, fashion and music industries with that kind of silent demeanor.

He begins speaking into the device in an inaudible slur of fast words, and I stare away. Banjo was excitedly telling some tales to both Elliot and Princess, her voice laughing and resonating throughout the room. Lee resumes speaking with the director with the previous enthusiasm, and Beatriz was already on her Xtransceiver, gushing and blushing. No need to question who she was talking to already. Klarke was rummaging through some papers in his hands, leafing through them with knitted brows.

With a sigh, I push myself off the chair and grabbed my backpack from below the table. Slinging it over with my shoulder, I flash a small, restrained smile at the director and the rest of the gym leaders.

"Ah, going home already?" Lee says. I give a short nod and show my Xtransceiver. She quickly understands and waves me goodbye.

I turn around and directly walk out of the room, not sparing a second glance behind me.

Down the quiet hallways of the Pokémon Headquarters I make my way, footsteps resounding faintly. My eyes were half-lidded with drowsiness, honey irises peeking out lazily beneath my thick lashes. Gosh darn it. I really wanted to get some sleep now.

A few moments later though, echoing the empty halls were heavy, running footsteps coming from behind me. I take a sharp turn and to my surprise, Klarke was dashing down the lobby. Papers flutter wildly in his hands, his warm russet pair panic-stricken until they see me turn his way.

"Scraggy!"

"Don't call me that, jerk!" I bark out, crossing my arms.

He stops in his tracks just right in front of me, flashing an amused grin. I cock a brow at him. He pushes a piece of paper into my crossed arms, and I snatch it.

He only watches me with giddy eyes and an ecstatic smile as I skim through the whole research—which I am familiar with. From annoyance, my expression becomes curious as I glance up at the taller gym leader. "Ferroseed? It's a great Pokémon. What about it?"

Klarke nods. "I want it on my team!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

He chuckles, and grabs my arm. "Let's go! You're going to help me catch one!" Dragging me down the lobby, I struggle under his grasp and endlessly hit him with my backpack.

"Are you that much of a thick head!?" I snap, now barraging him with punches on his arm and head. The irritation within me flames into fury and my teeth grit together. "THAT'S ALL THE WAY TO MT. TREESK YOU IDIOT! And I need to sleep!"

"You'll be fine." He grins warmly—as if that was enough to reassure me. I bite into his arm.

A loud yelp escapes from his lips, his arm immediately dropping at the scene. Papers flutter everywhere as he flails his arms. I snort, and quickly grab my chance to escape. "_Ciao_!"

I take a gleeful leap over the scattered papers, before I notice all the images below me. Landing on my feet perfectly safe and poised (thanks to being a flying type gym leader), I twirl around and crouch down to skim over the papers he was holding again. At first, I thought that my quick recognition was wrong, but leafing through half of them, I confirm that I was right, after all. And with this, I swallow hard.

On the upper right of each paper, colored images of Pokémon are printed in rich ink. Respective information provided on the left, and under the images were the locations of each one. What made me stop and turn was that the fact that _all_ of them were steel types.

I pick the ones with Ferroseed and Ferrothorn's information, skimming through it again. Brows scrunched and eyes twitching, I was trying hard not to let him have a peek of my blushing mess of a face as I hide them behind the thin sheets of paper. "Why… Why steel?"

I couldn't see him from hiding my face. Hell, I dared not to even peek at his stupid face. A pang of irritation and _that_ awful feeling stirred in me.

I could almost sense him smirking at me at his tone. "I reviewed my team, and I just noticed I lacked one that has a good defense. Then I thought that steel types would be the best option for that. I've skimmed all over them, and I found Ferroseed very formidable. Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing." I bite down my bottom lip.

_Yeah, nothing. It's not like I switched to Steel type from Flying._

My mind wanders in my disarrayed pools of thoughts then. I really have an unfortunate habit of getting misled by my feelings and intuitions. I almost thought he was taking me to Mt. Treesk to help me assemble a new gym team—

"And I wanted to help you out too to make your gym team." He breaks through my thoughts. Well, there we go.

Sucking in air sharply, I steel myself and shakily put down the papers from hiding my face. My wary eyes look at him, while his warm russet pair eagerly twinkles with the enthusiasm.

"I don't need help." I answer, lifting my chin. "Why don't you ask the others instead?"

This time, it was his turn to shoot me a deadpan expression. I return it equally with a scowl. "Lee would kill me if I'd be interrupting her with her preparations in Treesk Town…"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He nods and continues. "Beatriz and I aren't _that _close to go travelling together and catch Pokémon. Besides, I doubt she would even want to go with me if she knew it was in the mountain cave."

"Good point."

"And then, Banjo, Chaz, Princess and Elliot are leaving for Unova." He replies shortly.

"Ferroseed can be found in Chargestone cave in Unova too, you idiot. You could just go fly with them there!"

A moment of silence passes by, and I tap my foot on the painfully cleaned, white tile floors. I watch him closely; he doesn't show any sign of defeat or stupidity, rather, he has this pensive and meaningful look. Finally, he speaks up.

"It's too far. And travelling is more fun with you."

He crooks his lips to the side, smirking knowingly. Now I can't hide my face anymore— he could see the glorious shade of pink rising to my cheeks. _That again_. I grunt mentally, narrowing my eyes at him and trying to shake off the warmth. He had only one reason for everything—why I'm the one he always challenges to battles, why he wants me to tail along in his trainings, why he consults me for battle tips, why he always wants to go out into adventures with me.

"It's more fun because we're _rivals, _isn't it?" I sigh. "But everyone's your rival."

"You're my _main_ rival." Klarke coolly answered.

I give a roll of my eyes and shove the papers to him. "I need to rest today."

"Oh, c'mon, please? I'm not available tomorrow."

_"_Why?" I raise a brow.

"Director's secret errands." He smiles, wiggling his brows. I couldn't help but think of dirty thoughts, and I fidgeted uncomfortably. He flashes me a quizzical look.

"By 'errands' and your brow wiggling," I cough, rubbing the back of my neck. "Are you, like, having a secret affair with the director?"

Silence.

"What kind of assumption is that…?" He chokes out, a bewildered expression on his face.

I shrug. "Just a theory."

He rolls his eyes. "It's a secret. You'll figure out next week. Anyway, we should probably fly to Mount—"

A beeping noise came from the Xtransceiver strapped on my wrist. I raise a finger to shush Klarke and quickly bring my arm to face-level.

I press a button, and the flickering screen stabilizes into a video of Officer Jenny in a distressed mood. Behind her was a chaotic scene of Rosewind City's bank—yellow police lines stretched here and there, canine Pokémon and other officers investigating, talking to people— Wait, what was this?

"Ren!"

"What happened back there?!"

"Bank robbery." She answers, brows knitted together. "It happened just a while ago. The culprits have gone as soon as a smoke grenade detonated. There were three masked men in black uniform holding guns. They were reported to have Raticate, Muk and Galvantula in the incident. The only trace we have is that our team saw them flying north with some Honchkrow into the forest."

"Crostcon forest…?" Klarke was suddenly beside me.

Officer Jenny nods. I take a deep breath before speaking again. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Fortunately there were no injuries reported. Despite being armed, there was only one gunshot heard that was fired at the ceiling." She informs us. "After getting the money from the vaults, the three men disappeared in the thick smoke."

Damn, this is the first incident of a big crime in the region. I feel worried that some people are starting to attempt to do such things. "I'm heading straight for the forest. Have you sent anyone there yet?"

"Yes, but we have no reports yet. I'm afraid they'll need some back up there."

"Have you checked the entire area? The homes? The school? The restaurants? The windmills? The lab? The gym?" A cold drop of sweat makes its way down my face. I was slowly losing my composure. My exhaustion turns into a worry in an instant.

"Calm down," She smiles, though it was obviously nervous. "We've sent people to check on the places. I'll call you up if there's anything new."

"A-Alright, thank you officer. I'll be there."

"Take care, Ren." And the screen clicks black once more.

I turn around swiftly, dashing to the exit. My heart pounds loudly in my chest—the tension was rapidly building up. I was tired, but my home needs protection. I still wonder though, why did they target Rosewind City's bank first? If these thieves were aiming for something _big_, they should've headed for Gensle, Caridee, Wight, Thirdveil or Summersun…

I feel Klarke catching up behind me, so I take a look. "You're going?"

"Yeah. Three armed men, dude. Can't leave a friend in that dangerous situation." He smiles.

I shake my head. "Can you tell the others for me?"

"Alright."

The glorious orange heavens with streaks of faded yellow and thin strips of clouds stretches above us as we bust out through the glass doors of the Pokémon Headquarters. The air was thickly humid, and damn, how I wanted to take the air conditioner with me.

Out in the fields, Klarke and I simultaneously take out our Pokéballs, toss them in the air and call out our partners.

"Taria!"

"Braviary!"

Two rays of blinding light radiated from each ball as they revealed majestic creatures as they bellow in their grand cries— one, an elegant, phoenix-like creature in a light shade of blue, its body and wings covered with a fluff of cloud and soft feathers, and the other, a magnificent avian creature overflowing with intimidation as it flaps its huge wings. The two Pokémon hover us, and both of us nod in agreement.

I run and hop over Taria's back. My legs almost sink into its soft, cloudy wings. With my hands steady on its back, I look over to the other gym leader. "Let's go!"

With a kick on the ground and another cry from the two, our partners lift us up into the skies. Altaria and Braviary soon cut through the air with their strong and mighty wings in elegance, gliding towards north. The hidden part of Victory Road where the Pokémon Headquarters stands quickly disappears as we ascend. Klarke was dialing someone on his Xtransceiver, and then the extra screen flips out from the device. He speaks to them in a loud voice against the wind._  
_

I look away and stare down at the fast blur of the trees, hills, towns and sea. Truthfully, I am scared. I honestly am not ready for this—well, no one is, actually. We may have the police force and us gym leaders, but we've never encountered something such as a bank robbery before. This land has always been the most peaceful and quietest one.

Klarke calls my attention then.

"Ren! Apparently there's something going on with other places." He says in his loudest voice. "They just got called up by the police too. Sideshore ruins near Coldense and Mt. Irost have reported incidents of massive Pokémon capture!"

"What? How?!"

"I haven't got all the details," He was visibly nervous now. "The line from the Coldense police suddenly went off after an explosion at the other end!"

"Damn…! What Pokémon did they aim for?" I yell back.

He shakes his head. "I don't have a list, but they'll contact us immediately if they find anything! Right now, Lee, Banjo and Chaz went to investigate at the ruins, Beatriz, Elliot and Princess at the snowy mountain!"

What was happening all of a sudden? Bank robbery? Massive Pokémon capture? Explosion? And all in one day, too.

I lean closer to Taria's long neck, loop my arms gently around and rest my head against it. A hug. Maybe that's all I need for now. I need to get my grip together. Two years ago, I promised to take care of Rosewind and all of Atallia with the gym leaders. It was our home, and we were the guardians.

Taria bellows in soprano again, its comforting hum reaching my heart. A smile makes its way to my face, and I steel myself. Ha, I'm a steel type gym leader. I should be tougher than this.

No sooner, the sight of my beloved city comes into view, but with the distance, the buildings looked like pebbles and people were ants in speeding blur. As much as I wanted to check up on things, I have my faith in Officer Jenny though. She can handle the investigation. Right now, our job was to catch the culprits.

Moments later, we were already past the city in a haze. Just a little farther north was Crostcon forest, past Wight, Anchelle, Bunnipitch and Summersun. I straighten myself and prepare for whatever situation was to come. "Prepare to land!" I announce.

Just above the forest's entrance, our two Pokémon swoop down and I jump off skilfully off its back. I land on the grass on my two feet in perfect poise, arms stretched out to maintain my balance. Taria's beautiful soprano resounds throughout as I feel it hover. I turn around to see Klarke getting off his Braviary, dusting off his jacket and running a hand through his hair.

"Gym leader Ren! Aggh—!"

A man's voice echoes from within the thick green followed by a loud zapping sound—which is most likely an electric attack, and our heads automatically snap to that direction.

"Crostcon, the forest home to electric Pokémon due to the absurd amount of power in it…" I mumble, narrowing my eyes at the entrance. "That zap definitely came from an Electric type. But the thing is…"

"…I know." He continues my train of thought. A frown takes over his face. "We don't know if it's a wild Pokémon, or one of the culprit's Pokémon."

"Officer Jenny mentioned of a Galvantula earlier."

"We have to be careful." Klarke reminds me. I nod in response and take out my Pokéball and withdraw Altaria as Klarke does the same. He takes out another ball, throws it overhead and another glow of blinding light radiates from it.

"Gabite!"

A dragon Pokémon hurls out, its body primarily covered in blue with red covering it from the middle of its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. Spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet, it stomps on the ground with a growl. Its dangerous eyes of golden irises and black scleras peer at the taller gym leader.

"For Electric immunity and speed." Klarke nods, smiling at me smugly.

I rummage in my pockets for a ball, and toss it in the air.

"Lux!"

A roar, and in the brilliant light a lion form takes shape. Its menacing eyes of golden irises and pupils and blazing red scleras gaze at us. Majestic, loyal, dominant and ferocious, that's what I'd call my beloved Luxray.

I hop on its back and pat its mane as it gives a satisfied growl.

"I hope you won't get electrocuted when it becomes angry." Klarke smirks as he carefully steps on Gabite's back and hold on to its large spike.

I roll my eyes. "He's trained very well, don't underestimate us." Lux snorts proudly, kicking off into speed into the forest. "Can't waste time now!" I scream. Gabite sets off shortly and rockets to our side.


	3. Crostcon Forest

_Crostcon Forest._

_A quiet forest north of Anchelle Town, Wight City and Summersun City, and home to the Electric Pokémon._

* * *

The hollow wails of Pokémon and angry yells of men fade quickly and turn into continuous echoes of thunder, and it dissolves into faint noises. The sound of the leaves and twigs crunching beneath Lux and Gabite's paws echo in the eerie forest as soon as they die away.

Ripped vines dangled here and there, trees smeared with sticky substance and some were greatly scathed. Dripping from the trunks and melting the leaves was an oozing liquid of tar black. Marks of fangs and claws were evident on the trunks and boulders. Signs of damned struggle and unjustified battles scream all over the place.

Worst of all, it stinks here. The plants seem to wilt, even.

My conclusion falls that the reported Pokémon—Raticate, Muk and Galvantula have unleashed their powers in this forest. "They're well-trained and powerful enough to take down half of the forest Pokémon…. Fuck, it reeks here."

"I'm out of berries." Klarke clicks his tongue and closes his eyes. As he sighs, I look around with pained eyes. I bet he feels as bad as I do.

"Full restores? Full heals? Don't you have any?"

He shakes his head. "Wasn't bringing too many of them."

"…We have to do something about this soon…"

The frightening thing about our journey was that the Pokémon were either injured or inflicted with paralysis, poison or sleep. Some were bound and struggled within the thick cocoons of string shot, while others try running out of the web. Klarke and I could only offer our berries to some, until we ran out of them. The severely wounded and infected Pokémon were the rest of the Electric types—Emolga, Pachirisu, Pichu, Shinx and their evolutions.

In deeper observation, we noticed that a number of Pokémon seem to be missing. _Electrike, Manectric._

"Any signs for them? Manectric, especially." He asks me.

I shake my head and stare ahead. "Those are rare in this vicinity, like Raichu and Luxray. With the situation now, you'd think they should be around to protect the forest. But we've seen them fainted with deadly poison, and the Manectric are nowhere to be seen."

Lux's body tenses under me as it trudges further, and the only thing I could do was pat its mane. This forest was home to his family and friends, after all. Every now and then I could feel static surge in my veins when his anger uncontrollably slips out of the lid of his patience and control.

Soon, noises began to reach my ears—rustling leaves, faint scratches and rough friction of movement against the soil. Weak noises become clearer as we traverse farther and my hands shake as they clutch on Lux's mane. Another weak surge of electricity rush in my veins as Lux voices out a whimper.

_A whimper?_

It wasn't a growl, it didn't seem angry. Gabite does the same, a deep howl shaking the woodland.

"Something's wrong." Klarke stresses, stepping down from Gabite.

Crawling from the brambles was a severely injured Electrike, a murky shade of violet draining its whole body of energy. Dripping on its snout and legs was the same black sludge that contaminated the trees earlier. Electrike's eyes are pained as they meet my wide, panic-stricken pair. They brim with quiet tears, its feeble cry reaching out to my sinking heart.

A horrified gasp escapes my lips as I rush to the Pokémon, taking it in my arms and gently lifting its head. Klarke is immediately beside me, rummaging in his messenger bag.

"Poisoned…" I choke out in my hoarse voice. His russet eyes meet my worried honey ones.

"We don't have berries anymore…" He shakes his head. "And I'm not bringing any potions or antidotes."

"Damn it, why the fuck did I not think of this earlier?!" I grit my teeth, quickly digging into my pocket for a ball. I take out the Pokéball, and toss it overhead. Seriously, why did this idea not cross my mind? "Help us, please Taria!"

Once again, the radiating light shines out and Altaria's glorious cry bellows in the dead area. Very gently, she hovers over the three of us, landing just above the injured creature's head. The soft feathers touch Electrike, and Taria lets out a melodious hum.

Taria closes her eyes, and releases tranquil blue-green waves from her body. The waves chime in a pleasant, dreamy bell tone— healing Electrike, calming our emotions, soothing our weary hearts… _Heal bell._

The translucent glaze of poison fades away with each wave, and I could feel under my hold that Electrike's strength was returning. A relieved sigh escapes from me, and I stroke its head gently. The glow from Taria's body fades after a while. Klarke and I help Electrike get up as it was all healthy and in prime form again. It sends out a mighty howl, its body blazing with frenzied shower of sparks.

Klarke flashes a triumphant smile as he turns to me. I return an equally happy grin as I hop back on Luxray. "Well, since Taria's here, we should send her to help all the others who need to be healed." God, seriously, why did I not think of this earlier? It was stupid, really.

"She sounds like Jesus."

"Idiot." I point a finger to the path behind us. "Taria, use heal bell on all the Pokémon you see injured back there. And if you can, free them from the webs. Careful." She replied with a soprano descant, and glided away. This way, we can save a lot of time while we go on.

Electrike stares away as Altaria smoothly fades into the thick trees, and I call out to it. "Hey, Electrike." I smile as it turns to me. "Don't worry, we've come to help."

Klarke goes over to its side, warm russet eyes smiling along with his lips. "Yeah, could you help us beat down whoever did this mess?"

A gleeful bark comes from the little Pokémon and it runs ahead in incredible speed. Klarke and Gabite follow it immediately, and Lux trots after.

As we run through the dying forest, the horrible stench becomes even stronger. It almost makes me want to puke on the spot. Slimes of poison along the way, and we dodge them skilfully as we race.

This may mean one thing—we were on the right track if we were to assume this was Muk's trail.

"Where are the rest of them…?" I say, eyes searching farther in the thick greenery as I pinch my nose.

"There are no signs of the police force too."

"Damn, I wonder what happened." Shaking my head, I open my Xtransceiver, but there was no signal bar at all. I still try to dial Officer Jenny, the aides back at Rosewind and some of the gym leaders, but the screen just spazzes out and I shut it close in defeat. "The electric waves here are so conflicted that I can't get a sig—agh!"

"W-Wha…?"

A sudden static just electrocuted me then, this time more powerful than the little ones earlier. My left arm numbs for a moment as I cringe in pain. Teeth clenched, and I throw my head back for air—though there wasn't any in this humid weather and almost poisoned woodland. And the disgusting smell. "Lux, what are you…"

Low, intimidating growls come from Lux as it crouches in a hunter's position, baring its fangs and its menacing eyes glaring straight ahead of us. I follow its trail of sight and get off its back, taking unsure steps in front and beside Electrike, who also stares at the hindrance up ahead and barks angrily.

An abnormally large bramble with long strings and tacky webs conspired to block out the path was situated in front of us. But the more disturbing part was that the trees nearby had bulging cocoons attached on their trunks, moving, squirming and making weird moans.

"What the fuck are those squirming cocoons?!" I squeak out, "L-Lux! Can you use Wild Charge on those? Fry them to hell!"

Yet, for the first time in my whole life with Luxray, he hesitates— pausing, and then growling in a lower tone and closes his eyes. _An act of defiance_. I stare in disbelief.

_Wait…_

"Do you see something in the cocoons, Lux?" I perk up, remembering my own words earlier. He growls again conversationally, and crouches back again in a hunter's stance, ominous golden irises locked on me.

Ah, he was waiting for my command. If there is something vital within those disturbing sacks of insect shit, then we have to be careful. I turn to Klarke, and nod at him.

"We have to cut open those things, is that it?" He asks me with a knowing grin. Turning to his Gabite, we simultaneously send out our orders.

"Swift!"

"Gabite, Slash!"

Star-shaped rays are fired at the sacks in lightning speed; Gabite dashes to each tree and uses its sharp claws to rip open the cocoons. I was expecting a series of a new kind of worm Pokémon crawling out in their mushy goo of disgustingness or a deathly row of poisonous bug types buzzing all around, but as the attacks made their effects, my eyes widen at the revelation.

"O...Officer…!" I run to the injured police officers slipping off the torn, soft shells. Klarke goes to the other side to aid the others. The other cocoons contained the canine unit (Growlithe) of the police force. As I touch the sleeve of the man, another static stings my fingers and I quickly withdraw my hand.

"They're paralyzed, even the Growlithe." Klarke informs me, holding his own hand and wincing. "Probably the zapping sounds we heard earlier."

One of the men struggles to lift his head and look at us. I rush to his side and kneel, careful not to make contact. At a closer look there were little sparks of electricity flickering and binding his frame. "G-Gym leader R-Ren…" He croaks out, one eye closed and the other twitching. "W-We tried…"

"Yes." I nod strenuously, keeping a reassuring smile on my face. "Don't move. We'll get you to the hospital soon."

Suddenly, multiple bolts of blue electricity strike the colossal, webbed bramble up ahead. An angry roar follows the electric attack and monstrous red-orange fireballs of basilisk power shoot from Gabite's mouth. Our Pokémon were trying to tear down the thorny wall. Luxray was emanating its true potential of electric power as his anger overflows without control. I look over at Electrike, and I blink in surprise.

Its body flares with even bigger sparks of electricity as it growls hungrily. With a loud battle cry, Electrike fires a bright yellow electrical beam directly at the heart of the barrier from its mouth. Lux and Gabite immediately support the Charge Beam attack with Discharge and Dragon Rage.

The ground shakes a little, and a huge impact was to be expected.

Before I could move, Klarke yells, and chucks out two Pokéballs immediately. "Protect them!"

The blinding light from the balls coincides with the explosion, none of us know if Klarke's heroism managed to reach on time. A great tremor comes shortly afterwards, knocking down the bramble bush that blocked our path. Dust and smoke envelope the vicinity, making it impossible to see anything. I fall back to the bushes with the impact. All I could feel were the prickly leaves of the thick bushes and the muddy soil that I landed on. I groan in pain as I hit a few rocks behind me.

"Fuck…" I curse, rolling to my side and supporting myself to stand. I wobble, but manage to lean against a tree as I cough. The dust was still thick and I could not see clearly, but I could make out a few silhouettes in the distance.

Klarke was just a few feet away from me—his tall figure leaning against another tree. Squinting my eyes, I focus my attention to where we were earlier, and a relieved smile stretches across my features. I guess he did make it on time.

Clear as day in the midst of the explosion, there are two colossal lustrous shields—one a royal blue and the other a blue-green, negating all the impact and acted as barriers for the injured and our Pokémon. Not one speck of dust touched the barriers. Chestnaught and Gallade— Klarke's powerful grass tank Pokémon and keen Psychic/Fighting swordsman, successfully used Protect as they hold out their arms in a defensive stance. Lux, Electrike and Gabite were left unharmed and unfazed, their intimidating eyes locked on the newly opened path.

The hideous, repulsive stench spreads and became even stronger, flaring my nostrils pretty badly. I feel damn sick. _Which means…_

_"Fuck, plan B then!"_

_"Gosh, like, where's Monique when you need her?"_

_"She's late again! We've no choice but to fight them!"_

A sharp cry pierces throughout the dead woodlands; Electrike strikes a powerful thunderbolt at the front. A series of voices shriek at the attack.

"Chestnaught, Gallade! Bring all the paralyzed to the nearest town!" Klarke instructs immediately, catching on the situation.

A nervous chill runs down my spine. An encounter with the culprits who caused the distress over Rosewind and the forest_…_

_We finally found them._


End file.
